Of Heroes and Shinobi
by AnonOne
Summary: Seven masters and seven servants have been chosen. Let the Fifth Holy Grail War be-. Wait, what do you mean by seven shinobi ?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Hello. This is pretty much my first crossover and second fic. I had just finished watching Fate/Stay Night anime so bear with me on the complete lore of this universe. I'm still working on my other fic, chapter 13, and I couldn't help writing this. It was an idea in my head that wouldn't go away and this was created in the spur of the moment (I seriously wrote this in a few hours) because I am absolutely stumped with my Naruto fiction. **This is an Alternate Universe Naruto**. So don't read if you prefer canon. My readers may also find him similar to the Naruto in my first fic. It wasn't entirely intentional, but developing the Naruto in my first fic seems to have influenced this one's character. Besides, I prefer a gray Naruto, neutral, calm and intelligent. It took a while (and a lot of cringing) to get used to canon Naruto.

This story is essentially **adding seven shinobi into the mix**, making **twenty-one participants** in the war. **I'm open to suggestions for two of these shinobi.**

**Pairings:..**. Don't know, but I'm trying for Saber and Naruto. Pretty much polar opposites.

Prologue:

Rain fell gently on his face. The sky was crying. Crying for all those who died.

A young man lay on the ground, surrounded by bodies. Three swords had pierced him through the chest, all fatal wounds.

His eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything. Only darkness. He'd lost his mask a while ago, smashed off of his face. The pain in his body was all but a distant memory. Dull and exhausted, he breathed, ignoring the burning feeling in his chest.

'Nothing left... Nothing...' The young man closed his eyes in acceptance. Silence reigned over the torn battlefield, not even the wounded cry out. There was really no one he cared about to be worrying over.

His formerly bright hair was soaked in blood. He struggled to sit up, however he managed to only raise himself with to his elbows before coughing up a gout of blood. He shifted himself to his allowing his senses to roam the barren wasteland. A familiar trace of chakra caught his attention.

It was undoubtedly Hatake Kakashi's. He recalled fighting near him before he was cut down. Next to him was Uchiha Sasuke judging from the dark chakra that mingled with his. It seemed that both of them had struck each other, a double kill.

An older memory drifted to his mind when he picked the faint remnants of chakra from a certain a pink haired medic close to the sensei and former student. An unimportant one for him when it was... Peaceful? He didn't know, it wasn't all that dangerous during that time. He couldn't understand why the Chuunin Exams seemed to be so important to others at that time.

Hn... A double knockout in the preliminaries, a double kill on the battlefield. Fate wasn't so kind now.

It was never kind to the wounded young man, anyways.

The traces of chakra around his former teammates told him that they'd died not long ago. How long had he been lying here?

It must've been a while. The fires had gone out and there was no more conflict anywhere.

He coughed up more blood and fell back. He was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd pushed himself too hard in the battle and now completely exhausted himself and his tenant. Even if he did live, what would he do? Nobody cared about him. He was a monster to their eyes right to the very end.

"Kyuubi?" he asked in his mind. Silence. "Kurama?" he asked again. A low and weak rumble answered.

**"It's the end... I don't even have enough chakra to heal you..."**

"Kyuubi?" he repeated, unsure of what else to say. The great fox chuckled quietly at the back his mind.

**"Heh heh. Still socially stunted... It seems that I... Will be leaving soon..."**

"Don't go." He could feel the pressure of Kurama's stare on him despite not being able to enter in his mindscape to see him.

**"Sentimental, huh?... Why... Why the sudden change?"**

"... Regret."

**"You still... regret... what happened... so long ago?"**

"... Yes. I want... to be... Hokage..." A sense of wistfulness overcame him. A dream long gone, but one that always lingered in the forgotten corner of his mind. "... I still... dream of being... a hero."

**"It was a wish... long gone... Hn."**

"I still regret... everything."

**"Everything?"**

"Everything... My childhood... Mizuki... The villagers... Team Seven... ROOT."

**"... You can't really blame anyone, much less yourself."**

"I can't stop... regretting. What if it was all different?"

**"Different? How?"**

"Maybe if I... didn't give up. Maybe if I... stayed true against... the hatred. Maybe... I could be... what I wanted to be."

**"Hn. You cannot change what has passed."**

"Maybe not... But if I had the... chance, then I would." The Kyuubi grumbled in the background. The young man's mind felt blurred. He was losing consciousness.

**"Sorry... It's time to leave... this world."**

"Don't go."

**"Goodbye."** Kurama paused and an once of fear entered his head at his tenant's silence.** "Something calls for you. A strange... demand. Answer it. It may be your second chance."**

"What?" He could feel a slight pull on him. As if someone or something was tugging on his soul. Suddenly, it felt very strong. Like falling into a black hole. "Kurama!"

**"May we meet again... someday, Uzumaki Naruto."  
-**

It was officially Shirou's _worst_ day ever.

Sure, it had been normal enough until Shinji, his friend since middle school, asked him to clean up the archery club after school. Since he would be helping someone, Shirou didn't mind doing it except that he didn't count on the fact that a intense battle between two strange men would happen outside.

Mesmerized by the incredible fight, he ended up watching the two get at each other's throats. Apparently, he wasn't suppose to see that because the guy in the dark blue suit with the red spear ended up trying to kill him instead.

After stabbing him in the heart, Shirou woke later to find that he was alive and well. He then managed to walk home in a daze. However, the safe feeling was not to last and the blue guy attacked him again.

"Dammit! I was being nice letting you die a quick death, but I can't believe I have to kill the same guy twice!" The man said, rather annoyed. "I won't be so easy on you now!"

He attempted to stab the red haired boy. To his surprise, Shirou managed to deflect the blow with his makeshift weapon, a reinforced roll of paper, so that it gave him a cut on his right arm instead.

"So, you're a magus? I can sense a faint amount of magical power coming from you." Shirou only grunted in response. Sure, his dad taught him a couple of spells like the Reinforcement spell he was using now, but that was about it.

Shirou managed to block few more strikes before getting smashed through some doors. The man smirked and threw his spear towards the defenseless boy. In a desperate attempt to dodge, Shirou launched himself out of the window, crashing hard into the ground before running off towards the shed. The spearman followed, phasing through the unbroken window as if it didn't exist.

Shirou sprinted hard towards his workshop. However his opponent sped towards him, landing a hard kick to his side. Shirou smacked up high into the wall before tumbling hard back down.

"You're done for, kid." The spearman commented. He threw a series of thrusts which Shirou managed to avoid until he had his back against the doors. The spearman thrusted again. Shirou blocked, but flew back through the doors from the force of the strike. The man stood triumphantly in front of the downed boy.

Shirou, determined not to lose, lunged forwards with his badly damaged reinforced roll of paper. Unfortunately, the makeshift weapon had reached its limit and shattered against a final parry from the man's spear. He swung the lance in his hand and pointed it towards Shirou's face.

"Well, well. That was pretty fun. Seems like you're the seventh."

"Seventh what?" Shirou asked, dumbfounded.

"You don't need to know now. Say goodbye."

Shirou gritted his teeth in frustration. He just got a second chance to live. If he was going to die, he was going to die for a good cause. He wasn't going to let this guy kill him without a fight. Unbeknownst to the two, an old summoning circle behind Shirou began to glow. Then the new intricate red marks that had just appeared on his hand flashed. The markings exploded into light, distracting the two. A young woman dressed in a fine looking blue dress with gold markings and armor then slowly immerged from the circle.

She quickly lunged forward towards Shirou's attacker, forcing him to jump back to avoid her invisible sword. Shirou watched her in awe as she turned to him.

"I am your servant, Saber. I have come in response to your summons. Are you my master?"  
-

Naruto felt like he was floating in nothingness. It was darkness everywhere, nothing existed. It was strange feeling so... free.

_Awaken._

What was that? Naruto opened his eyes, or he thought he did. It did nothing to change the pitch black he saw.

_Someone summons you._

Summon? A mission? He felt confused. Where was he?

_Answer his summons._

Why? Was it necessary? Suddenly he felt grounded, solidified.

_Go to your master._

Naruto was kneeling now. A steady influx of information came to his mind about a certain world. Its history, technology, environment, inhabitants, magic became known to him.

Strange, it wasn't making his head explode like how excess feedback from shadow clones gave him.

_ANSWER YOUR MASTER'S SUMMONS_

He rose through the nothingness. Higher and higher. Light shined through a small dot in the black sky. A dot that was now getting bigger and bigger. Naruto rose higher and until...

Darkness, once again.  
-

Shirou watched in astonishment as Saber and his attacker clash. It was amazing to watch the trade of blows between the two. The speed, technique and strength in the strikes were unparalleled to any other human. Saber held a sword, hidden by the wind, making it hard to judge the position of the blade.

The two lept high into the air, clashing against each other. As soon as they landed, they traded blows again and again, unable to land a clean hit. The spearman growled in frustration.

"Show your blade you coward!" Saber didn't immediately answer and pushed on him on defense. Pushing him back several meters, she replied.

"Doesn't matter, Lancer. If you're not going to come to me I'll come to you."

"It's a sword then, isn't it."

"Maybe, maybe not. It's probably an axe or perhaps even a bow."

"Yeah right, Saber." The now named Lancer gripped his spear harder as prana began to gather at the spearhead. "Why don't we call it a draw? It's only our first encounter. There are plenty more to chose from."

"Sorry, but I intend to finish what I start."

"Hn. I wasn't intending to get into a fight with another servant tonight," Lancer launched himself towards Saber. "But if you insist..."

Saber sidestepped his initial strike. Lancer turned.

**"Gae B-!"** The spear grew bright red. However, before he could unleash his technique, several black knives came flying towards him, all charged with strange energy. Lancer jumped back in suprise and they whistled past him. To his astonishment, they flew into the wall and promptly blew up.

"I missed." A new voice stated blatantly. Shirou and the two servants looked over to the shed where the voice came from. A hooded figure stood there, his arms outstretched. He looked to be a bit shorter than Shirou and wore a black cloak that covered everything but his face and feet and wore a faceless, porcelaine mask.

"Who the hell are you!?" Lancer demanded.

"Me? I'd tell you my real name, since you aren't likely to recognize it." A deep, rough voice answered. "However, it seems that must use a code name for now.

"You may call me... Regret."  
-

End

**Okay, the first chapter. There is no pattern to the code names. I just threw this in to stall revealing the identities of the shinobi present. I'm not quite sure if there is another idea like mine, but PM me or review if there is. Any suggestion is also helpful.**


End file.
